


A Bangtan Musical

by yoongisbaldspot



Category: High School Musical (Movies), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Basketball, Crack, Dancing and Singing, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, High School Musical References, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, jungkook is also shy, yoongi is shy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoongisbaldspot/pseuds/yoongisbaldspot
Summary: Basically High School Musical, but Yoongi is Troy and Jungkook is Gabriella. Some aspects of the story will be changed as I continue writing.





	1. Karaoke

Jungkook sat alone, immersed in a book he had picked up the day before. It was New Year’s Eve, and he was currently at a party his parents had forced him to accompany them to. People of all ages were attending, but Jungkook being the introverted bookworm that he was, was uninterested.

Suddenly the book in his hands was snatched away. Bewildered, Jungkook looked up to find his own mother scolding him.

“Kookie, it’s New Year’s Eve. No more reading. I laid out your best clothes so you can attend the teen party, so please go get ready”.

“But Mom!” Jungkook interjected, his mother gave him a stern look.

His eyes became downcast, “Can I at least have my book back?”

With his book placed back into his hands, Jungkook muttered a low “thank you” and stood up to follow his mother to their room.

 

In the lodge’s gymnasium, Yoongi was practicing for his upcoming game.

“Take it left! He’ll never suspect it” Yoongi’s father yelled behind him.

“Like this?” Yoongi swiveled around towards his left and shot the ball, it made a loud swish as it fell through the hoop.

Yoongi’s father high fived him, “Just like that. Let’s see that in the game.”

Heels clicked loudly down the hall and soon, Yoongi’s mother appeared in the doorway. “I sure hope we didn’t come all this way to play more basketball,” Yoongi’s mother remarked. Yoongi smiled sheepishly.

“Are you two seriously forgetting about the party?” She gave a quick spin to show off her red sequin gown.

“Yoongi, they have a kid’s party downstairs. I’d like you to attend.” He scoffed at his mother’s description,

“Kid’s party?”

“Young adults, now go shower”.

Yoongi, despite not being thrilled about this “kid’s party,” quickly did as told, knowing what his mother was like when angered.

 

Yoongi soon found himself weaving through people at the party, as loud music blared through the speakers.

He opted to stand against a wall, observing the people around him. Jungkook, not too far from where Yoongi stood, weaved his way through as well.

Finally finding a place to sit, Jungkook opened his book to where he had left off. He smiled to himself as he began reading once more.

“Okay!” the DJ’s voice boomed through the speakers.

“It’s time for some good ol’ karaoke! Who wants to go up stage?”.

Yoongi rolled his eyes, _Karaoke? How childish_. He thought to himself.

Suddenly, a spotlight was shining on Yoongi. He squinted at the bright light, confused.

“Looks like we have our first singer!”, the DJ laughed into the mic.

“No way!” Yoongi yelled over the noise as he found himself being pushed on stage.

 

Jungkook was completely lost in his book, oblivious to what was going on until a bright light pulled him out from his story.

He looked up at the source.

“Ladies and gentlemen, our second singer,” the DJ spoke into the mic once more.

Jungkook was pulled up from his seat and pushed on stage. Soon, he was standing next to another boy on stage, in front of the large crowd. Both boys glanced at each other nervously. The instrumental began to play and the two found that they were familiar with the tune.

The lyrics appeared on screen and Yoongi began,

“Living in my own world~”. He had never sang before, unless you could count when he was in the shower and it showed. His voice was strained and out of tune.

“When you take a chANCE,” Yoongi blushed, his voice had cracked. He turned to get off the stage, but a beautiful voice stopped him in his tracks.

“I never believed in, what I couldn’t see~” Jungkook sang into the mic timidly, crossing his arms against his chest tightly. Yoongi looked at him, amazed that a voice like that could come out of such a nerdy looking boy.

“I never opened my heart,” Jungkook continued. Yoongi quickly came in with an “oh~” into the mic.

“Never felt this way~” they harmonized, almost.

“This could be the start, of something new~” they smiled at each other.

“It feels so right-” Jungkook’s sweet voice filled the room.

“-To be here with you.” Yoongi sang back.

Jungkook grimaced a bit at Yoongi’s awful singing, but found himself smiling again when Yoongi grinned happily at him.


	2. New School

“Wow! You’re amazing at singing. Do you sing professionally?” Yoongi smiled at Jungkook. The two had gone out onto the balcony to chat.

“Thanks,” Jungkook said shyly, “And no, I just sing when I’m alone to pass the time, I guess.”

“Well, your voice is amazing.” Yoongi realized that he had not yet introduced himself, “I’m Yoongi, by the way,”

“Jungkook.” The taller boy replied. He ran his hand through his dark hair, something he did often when he was nervous.

“10, 9, 8, 7-” the crowd chanted, counting down the last seconds before the new year. Jungkook glanced around nervously, as did Yoongi.

“3, 2, 1, happy New Year!” everyone cheered as fireworks illuminated the night sky.

Yoongi turned to look at Jungkook. Jungkook was too busy watching the fireworks in awe to notice that the blond was examining his features closely. Yoongi couldn’t help but think that Jungkook was gorgeous. The light of the fireworks dimly lit his face in an almost ethereal glow. Jungkook turned to look at Yoongi, catching him staring.

“Is there something on my face?” he asked, as he quickly went to wipe his face with sleeve.

“N-no...” Yoongi stuttered, looking away. “I should probably go and wish my parents a happy new year,” he muttered.

“Oh...” Jungkook looked down as his expression fell, he didn’t imagine that Yoongi would leave so soon.

“Here,” the boy’s vision was obstructed by Yoongi’s hand holding out a cellphone. Jungkook looked up,

“Give me yours too, so I can put my number in.” Yoongi smiled a bit sheepishly. The two exchanged numbers, promising to contact each other soon.

 

 

It had been a week since Jungkook’s exchange with Yoongi. He hadn’t completely forgotten about the blond, but he just couldn’t muster up the courage to contact him. Yoongi hadn’t contacted him either, so Jungkook had just assumed that Yoongi wasn’t as interested in him as he made it out to be. Jungkook was currently walking with his mother down the halls of his new school. He gripped his class schedule tightly in one hand, the other on his stomach.

“Mom! I’m nervous..” he whined.

She patted his back, “It’s fine, it’s your first day. Everyone gets nervous on their first day”.

Jungkook frowned, “I miss my old friends back in Busan."

“But this is an opportunity to make new ones!” Miss. Jeon smiled at her son.

“I guess.” Jungkook grumbled.

 

Yoongi arrives at school, and is greeted by a familiar face that he had not seen since before the holiday break.

“Hey!” Hoseok greets loudly, “You ready for the upcoming game?” He grabs Yoongi’s jacket to pull his best friend into a hold.

“You know it,” Yoongi laughs.

The pair quickly made it to their first shared class together. Yoongi and Hoseok took seats next to each other. He listened intently as Hoseok babbled on about what he had done over the break, when a familiar figure passed by. Yoongi lifted his head up to get closer look, but his view was obstructed by pink.

“Hi, Yoongi~” a sickenly sweet voice sang.

“Hey, Jimin.” Yoongi said quickly as Jimin giggled.

Yoongi didn’t even get the chance to stand up, when the bell rang, signaling the beginning of class.

“Welcome back, everyone. I hope you all had splendid holidays,” Mrs. Lee greeted the class. Her expression quickly changed as she scowled at Hoseok.

“What did I say about basketballs in the classroom, Mr. Jung?” Hoseok protectively grasped at his basketball.

“Next time, I’ll confiscate it.”

Yoongi slowly pulled his cellphone out carefully, as to not focus the teacher’s attention on himself. He quickly began scrolling through his contacts until he found the one he was searching for: Jeon Jungkook. He hesitated, but finally hit the call button. Jungkook’s phone began ringing loudly in his bag. He quickly opened it to retrieve it. He saw that it was Yoongi calling him.

_Why now?!_ He thought, his eyebrows furrowing at the screen of his phone. He looked up to see Mrs. Lee with her hand out, gesturing for him to hand her the phone. Embarrassed, Jungkook did so.

“You’ll get this back after you serve me detention,” She told him as some of his classmates snickered.

“Ah, I see Yoongi has his phone out as well, detention for you too.” Jungkook looked up in the direction of the teacher to see that Yoongi was indeed in his class.

“Yoongi can’t go to detention! We have a basketball game” Hoseok argued, but Mrs. Lee wasn’t having it.

“Detention for you too, Hoseok”, Hoseok grumbled as he hugged his beloved basketball.

The bell rang and Yoongi bolted up, grabbing his bag and leaving the class hurriedly. He stood outside the classroom door, hoping to catch Jungkook.

“See you in detention, bro.” Hoseok said as he waved his best friend goodbye for the next period.

Soon, Jungkook came out of the classroom.

“Hey!” Yoongi beamed at him, “I didn’t know you went here.” Jungkook smiled shyly.

“It’s actually my first day, my mom’s job transferred us to Seoul.” Jungkook glanced at his schedule and began walking to his next class. Yoongi began walking with him. The taller boy stopped to observe a large flyer, posted on a bulletin board. _Audition for the School Musical!_ The flyer stated in bold lettering.

“You’re gonna join?” Yoongi asked. Jungkook shook his head no.

“I don’t plan on joining anything for awhile. Until I know my way around the school, that is.”

“Makes sense.” Yoongi replied.

“What makes sense, Yoongi?” Jimin said as he revealed himself from behind the bulletin.

“Were you eavesdropping?” Yoongi questioned, a hint of anger in his voice.

“What? Of course not.” Jimin smiled at Yoongi, and turned to sign the flyer. _‘Park Jimin’_ he wrote, taking up half the page with his own name. He turned around to face the two again.

“Oh... were you planning on joining?” Jimin looked Jungkook up and down as he spoke.

“My brother, Taehyung, and I have been in every single one of the school’s adaptations.” He smirked at Jungkook. “If you join, I’m sure we can find you a _supporting role_ , or something.” 

“Nah, it’s fine,” Jungkook forced a smile, “I gotta go, see you later Yoongi.”

He stopped to look at Jimin, “Oh, and nice hair, by the way.” Jungkook left in the direction of his classroom. Jimin ran a hand through his pink locks, wondering if the boy had meant it sarcastically. He turned to look at Yoongi.

“You’re gonna come and see me perform in the musical, right, Yoongi?” his eyes formed into crescents as he smiled.

Yoongi nodded slowly, “I gotta go.”

“Alright, bye bye!” Jimin finger waved as Yoongi quickly moved to get some distance away from him. Jimin smiled in the direction that Yoongi had left, but soon scowled as he remembered about Jungkook.


	3. Brothers

“So, you and Yoongi must be pretty close, huh?” Jimin leaned back in his chair, watching as Jungkook took notes.  
“No, not really. He was just showing me around.” Jungkook said distractedly, trying to pay attention to the board.  
“Well, Yoongi doesn’t usually associate himself with anyone outside of his basketball team.”

“Really?” Jungkook curiously peered up from his notes at Jimin.  
“Yeah.” Jimin replied dryly as he twirled a finger in his pink strands. Jungkook had only looked away for a moment when his wrist was suddenly snatched up in a tight grip.

“I think it’d be better if you stopped talking to Yoongi.” Jimin said in a low voice, Jungkook hissed in pain as his wrist was twisted.

“I- what?” he stuttered, confused.  
“What the fuck is wrong with you? Let go of him.” A deep voice interjected. Jimin’s hold went lax as a boy much taller than him glared. Jimin laughed nervously. “Namjoon… I was only joking.” he shot a smile at him. Namjoon continued to glare at Jimin for a moment before turning to Jungkook who was currently rubbing his wrist.

“Are you okay?” Namjoon asked with his brows furrowed, clearly concerned. Jungkook muttered a soft “Yes, thank you... ” Jimin scoffed at the two before grabbing his things and storming out the class.

“Jimin! Where are you going?!” He heard his teacher call out. He only ran faster, face red with embarrassment and anger.

 

 

“What do you think of me joining the school musical?” Yoongi nervously looked at Hoseok.  
“What do I think?” Hoseok repeated back.  
“I think you must be joking.” Hoseok’s tone is light, but Yoongi still feels his heart sink a bit.  
“You’re Min Yoongi. You play basketball. Why would you join something as ridiculous as a school musical?”

Yoongi shrugged at the question.  
“I was thinking it would be kind of fun? And Jimin is pretty cute too.”  
“Yeah, and so are mountain lions.” Hoseok laughed.

 

 

Jimin had wanted to skip the rest of his classes and go home, but he was already given detention for storming out of his previous class. He currently sat in study hall, a period he shared with his twin brother, Taehyung, who hadn’t shown up yet.

Jimin rested his head against his desk, closing his eyes as he tried to picture Yoongi in his mind. Jimin had been trying to win over Yoongi’s affections since freshman year, to little avail. So how was it that Jungkook suddenly had all of Yoongi’s attention? Jimin was a hundred percent sure that he was much cuter than the other boy. Lost in thought, Jimin hadn’t noticed Taehyung arrive and take a seat next to him.

“What’s wrong?” Taehyung’s baritone voice pulled Jimin out of his thoughts. He lifted his head up to look at his brother. Taehyung had always known when Jimin was upset and vice-versa, no matter how hard they’d try and hide it. Maybe it was some sort of twin connection, or something. Jimin had no clue.

“There’s some new kid named Jungkook that Yoongi is all googly eyed over.” he replied, rolling his eyes.  
“Oh, yeah. He’s kind of burly, right? With black hair?” Jimin nodded and sighed, laying his head back down on the desk.  
“How about we go get ice cream or something, after school?” Taehyung offered, making an attempt to distract him.

“Can’t.”  
“Why not?”  
“I got detention, and I’m on a diet, remember?” Jimin replied in a monotone voice.

“First day back and you somehow managed to get a detention, huh?” Taehyung scoffs before continuing. And Yoongi isn’t going to notice you just because you dropped 10 pounds, y’know.” Jimin looked up at Taehyung, eyes narrowing.

“I don’t do it for him.” he replied simply.  
“Yeah, sure you don’t.” Taehyung sneered, sarcastically.

“I honestly don’t get why you’re still trying. You could have literally anyone else, but you choose to go after the asshole jock, who only cares about how many touchdowns he makes.”  
“It’s baskets, and he’s not an asshole.” Jimin clarified, visibly becoming more irritated.  
“How would you know? You’ve hardly ever spoken to him.” Taehyung shot back.  
“I just know, okay?” Jimin’s voice cracked as he quickly covered his face, trying to stop any tears from flowing. Taehyung’s expression softened as he watched the older twin. Maybe he had been too harsh.

“Hey,” he said softly, rubbing Jimin’s arm in an effort to console him.  
“I’m sorry, it’s just… it’s been nearly three years and he hasn’t even tried talking to you. I just think maybe it’s about time to move on.”  
“Maybe” Jimin said quietly, lowering his hands. Taehyung felt a pang of guilt, seeing his brother’s tear-stained eyes.

“What about Taemin? I think he likes you.” Jimin suddenly burst into a fit of giggles.  
“Nah, he’s like our brother. That’s gross.”  
“I guess you’re right.” Taehyung gave him a rectangular smile.


End file.
